Masked Love: A Draco and Hermione One Shot
by RUSHofAdrenaline
Summary: Hermione is dissapointed because her hidden relationship with Draco Malfoy is getting complicated. There are no places for them to be alone together, and they are always interrupted. How will Draco make up for it? Find out!


I think the dictionary describes a 'Draco Malfoy' as a 'vile, arrogent, inconciderate, self-absorbed creature known to piss everyone off for no apparent reason.' Or, at least, it would, if Draco Malfoy was important enough to be listed in a dictionary. Or perhaps a thesaurus? Where there you'd find 'asshole', 'jerkoff', 'wanker'... you get the idea.

I am merely a Gryffindor, tiny and fragile. So when Malfoy is racing through the halls, shoving everyone in his way, I don't stand a chance.

"MOVE, _Potter_!" he snarled at Harry, elbowing him hard in the side. He continued to barge through the halls like a barbarian, with his two abnormally large minions trailing close behind him.

"Crabbe, Goyle. Push this _Hufflepuff_ out of the way for me," he commanded. They did as they were told and practically threw a first-year to the opposite end of the corridor. Draco nodded in satisfaction. Then he continued on, getting closer to me with every step. I turned around. Hopefully he wouldn't notice me. I heard a small grunt behind me. "Gryffindor," he muttered, elbowing me slightly. And that was it. He continued on his way to Transfiguration class. He look back at me with those blue eyes, and gave a small wink, so hidden, so obscure, that no one else in the halls had noticed it. I blinked, and he was now facing the other way.

* * *

The day was over and all the students were relaxing in their common rooms. Christmas break was soon approaching, and they couldn't wait to get their minds of their studies. All the Gryffindors were sitting by the fire, talking and laughing with each other. Well, not I, for I had different intentions. I snuck out of the common room and quickly found my favourite place in Hogwarts: the Prefect's Bathroom.

I was one of the Gryffindor Prefects, and I often came to this bathroom. It was really relaxing. I usually came in this room and had a nice, long bubble bath, but not today. I was expecting company.

I felt a cold but soothing hand touch my shoulder. I spun around to face my visitor.

"Glad you came," I said, grinning.

"I always show up, you know that," he said. His ice blue eyes graced my dark ones, as he took my hand. "I love you," he said.

"I love you t-"

"Draco!" It was Pansy, here to ruin the moment. "Draco baby, I've been looking all over for you! I couldn't find you in the common room, or in the boy's dorm... Let's go," She pulled him away from my grasp, not even noticing my presence until she stepped on my foot slightly.

"Watch it, _Mudblood_," She grunted.

"Yeah, watch it!" said Draco. I looked at him; he smirked at me behind Pansy's back. I smiled back.

"I hate you, Draco Malfoy," I lied.

"I hate you too, Hermione Granger,"

Pansy dragged him out of the bathroom by his hand, him silently groaning the whole way. I sighed - this was the fourth time we've been interrupted this month. A Gryffindor/Slytherin relationship just wasn't safe. But what else were we to do... _tell_ everyone that I had been secretly dating the Slytherin God ever since second year? No. That would be absurd.

I walked back up to the common room with my head hung low. This was getting difficult. I could never spend time with Draco anymore; it was tearing me apart. Could pointless stereotypes and unwritten rules stating that Gryffindors and Slyherins can't get along _destroy_ our relationship?

I arrived in the common room after a while, stomped up the spiral stairs into the girl's dormitory, and climbed into bed angrily. I turned off the lamp that was on the night table beside me and shut my eyes, drifting off to sleep.

I was awoken as a pair of soft, familiar lips brushed mine. My eyes fluttered open to see Draco sitting beside me on my bed, leaning over to kiss me. I was enjoying the moment, then I realized he was breaking rules.

"What are you doing? You're not allowed to be in here!" I hissed at him. He put a finger to my lips and smirked.

"Then we'll have to go out there then, won't we?" he whispered, and with his other hand, pointed out the window. Without further words, I got out of bed to see what he had planned. I looked outside and saw his Nimbus Two-Thousand-and-One hovering gently below the window. He picked me up gracefully and mounted the both of us on his broom. I was in front, and he had his strong arms around me, keeping me safe as my nightgown blew in the midnight wind.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked him. He smirked.

"You'll see," he said simply.

We were ripping through the clouds, hovering gently over the lake. No words were exchanged throughout the ride, but the silence was more peaceful than awkward. We must have been fairly far from the castle, because I could see a small waterfall up ahead, which I have never seen before. Draco pulled his broom to a halt and pulled something out of his bag. It looked like a carpet, the perfect size for two people. He whipped it out and shook it off a bit, then laid it on the clouds.

"Flying carpet," he said, smiling at me. I loved his smile. It showed me so much more about him than his smirk did.

"Oooh. Very smart, Mr. Malfoy," I commented. He stepped onto the flying carpet and sat down. He patted the spot beside him, indicating for me to sit, and stared at me cutely. "Are you sure it's safe?"

"Of course. I wouldn't ask you to come on here if it wasn't... I wouldn't want anything to happen to you," he said in shock. He stood up and took my hand gracefully to help me on the carpet. He sat with his legs open and I sat in front of him, so my head was gently under his chin, and his arms were locked around my shoulders, as if to protect me from any harm. We had a perfect view of the waterfall, which was shining beautifully in the moonlight. This night was perfect.

"So, what was that last thing you said to me, Granger?" he teased. "You said you hated me?"

"Yes I do, Malfoy. I hate your perfect blonde hair!" I said, secretly complimenting.

"Well, I hate your cute puffy hair and dark gorgeous eyes!" he 'complimented' back.

"Well, you know what? I hate your stunning ice blue eyes, and the way you're constantly looking at me all cute like that!"

"Yeah well I hate how you seem all smart and innocent, but inside I know you're heart has a steaming passion for Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin God, and I hate how you _really_ want to kiss him right now!"

"I hate - wait, huh?"

And before I knew it, our eyes were closed and our lips were pressed against each other's. Butterflies swam through my stomach, as they always did. This was love.

I suppose he knew me a bit more than I thought he did, for he was well aware that inside this brainy, innocent exterior, my heart had a steaming passion for Draco Malfoy, The Slytherin God. 


End file.
